Teasing Games
by QuotingHPotter
Summary: Draco crush on Luna is becoming out of control, so when Neville asks Luna on a date Draco realizes he hs to do somthing.


Author note: I wrote this when I was stuck in traffic on my phone, that's why its short. Wasn't going to do a second chapter – But if people say they want me to, then I might ;)

The weather outside was cold and windy, sort of like Draco's feelings. He was just so confused, and he really didn't know what to do.

'This is ridiculous' Draco thought to himself 'she is in Ravenclaw you're in slytherin!'  
His grey eyes followed her as she skipped down the hall her dirty blonde floating behind her.

She knew he was watching her but she liked teasing him. It was fun to do.

He followed her down to the great hall and watched her sit down, a huge smile never left her face the whole time. Draco went to sit next to Pansy and Goyle and gave them a smirk.

Luna watched him sit down for the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes. 'This is stupid, if he likes just ask' she thought to herself.

"Are you alright Draco? You seem a bit distant" Pansy asked him.

"Yeah fine" he replied. Draco didn't dare tell her. He would never hear the end of it, Draco loves a Ravenclaw! His Slytherin reputation would be flushed down the drain.

Pansy spotted his gaze over to the dreamy girl and calmly said "Look Draco, if you like her tell her..."

Draco was a little bit taken back, but on the same side he was happy that she didn't seem to mind, Her, and Goyle were his best friends. Goyle however might not take the news so easily. Draco looked down at his food and sighed. She was right and he knew it.

Luna was day dreaming. She loved flying, but was scared to get on a broom – It was always the same dream, she wanted to fly. Soaring through the clouds with the wind in her hair. She mentally sighed. She was quickly flown out of her trance when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
Luna spun around to see her best friend standing opposite her

"Oh, Hey Neville"

Neville gave her a smile back and sat down next to her.

"Hi Luna, I was wondering if you would like to go down with me to Hogsmede with me next weekend...I mean I understand if it a no."

Luna smiled faltered for a minute before answering. Luna was suddenly struck by how different Neville looked; He had grown up, Luna knew that the second year she had first laid eyes on was gone, but today he just looked so different. His brown hair had a wavy fringe, and it looked like his teeth had been straighten and whitened. His arms looked different too, muscled. He looked really good, really healthy. Of course nothing compared to her Draco. She wanted to slap herself, Draco would never be hers and that was just something she had to accept. Then suddenly it hit her what Neville was actually asking her.

"What? Like a date?"

Neville looked down at the table, looking like her best friend Luna knew, and mumbled something like "Wellifyouwantittobe"

"Um..." Luna didn't know what to do Neville was her best friend, practically her brother. She didn't want to hurt his feeling, he was one of the sweetest people she had ever met "Look Neville, I'm really sorry but you're my best friend, but I don't see you as anything more than that, I'm so sorry, cause I do love you, but more like a sister loves a brother."

Luna saw Harry and Ron exchange sympathetic glances; so they had out him up to his. Luna smiled at the two boys letting them know everything was ok. Neville looked up from the table "at least you were honest with me it's fine" Neville gave her a small smile before walking back to the Gryffindor table.

His heart had skipped a beat. Draco, who had been watching Neville and Luna, was relieved when Luna had said no, but then a thought that terrified him popped into his head, she might have said no to Neville but she might say yes to someone else, Like Potter or Weasley.  
He quickly got up from the table and went over to where Luna was.

"Hi Luna um... I was thinking do you ever wanted to hang out some time, were allowed to go Hogsmede next weekend and we could meet or go together?"

Luna smiled before saying "will see" then slowly she got out of her seat and began walking out the hall.  
Draco watching her until she was in the hallway, his eyes wide. The Ravenclaws sitting near Luna were looking up at Draco with smiles on the faces, Draco couldn't help the smile that formed on his face before he walked back to his table to see Pansy.

Outside the hall Luna danced before realizing she had to calm down in case someone came out. Luna leaned against the wall, it was cold to touch, but it felt nice. She smiled, or should I say smirked to herself...she really did love to tease him.


End file.
